Le seul que tu n'a autant jamais aimé
by migguy-24
Summary: Light light light... Ryuk te l'avais dit pourtant : a ta mort c'est lui qui écrira ton nom dans le cahier. Il t'avais prévenu. Quand a moi, je dois te quitter en même temps que ta vie, c'est ainsi. Attention DeathFic, ne lisez pas si vus n'avez pas terminer l'anime. Point de vue de Kira, mais si vous souhaitez celui de L et de Light à cette "dernière scène" dites le moi.


Titre : Le seul que tu n'a jamais autant aimé

Résumé : Light Light Light... Ryuk te l'avais dit pourtant : a ta mort c'est lui qui écrira ton nom dans le cahier. Il t'avais prévenu. Quand a moi, je dois te quitter en même temps que ta vie, c'est ainsi.

Détails : Cela ce passe au dernier épisode quand Light rend son dernier souffle. Une ombre qui ne connait que trop bien se tien devant lui. Mais moi je parle plutôt de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête (avec kira, sa double personnalité).

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Si ils étaient à moi, j'aurais tout fait pour que Light ne retrouve pas la mémoire et tombe fou amoureux de Lawliet. ( Je suis une fans de yaoi, je n'y peux rien 8D )

Et svp, c'est ma tout première fanfic sur Death Note, merci d'être clément et d'éviter de critiquer QUE l'orthographe. Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

 _POV de Kira_

Light Light Light... Tu est vraiment pathétique, tu sais. Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir être le Dieu du nouveau monde ? Tu aurais pu tellement réussir, tellement faire de grandes choses si seulement... TU m'avais écouter. J'ai été créé afin de te servir et de t'aider a être le dieu du nouveau monde, TU m'a créé et on m'a donner le nom de Kira. Mais ton stupide cœur, dont je t'avais aider a mettre un cadenas dessus, c'était réveillé. Et il s'est réveillé dès que tu L'A rencontré. Oui, tu as deviné Light, je parle bien de ce petit brun arrogant, stupide, naïf et tellement immature. Le sois disant plus grand détective du monde.

Comment l'appelle tu déjà ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens. C'est Ryuzaki alias L. C'était plus fort que toi hein ? Tu m'avais Light, pourquoi être tomber amoureux de "lui" alors que tu avais une bimbo a ta portée que tu pouvais manipulée comme un pion et moi ton esprit judicieux et talentueux qui t'aidais à créé un nouveau monde. Tu m'a donner la vie Light, je t'ai beaucoup respecté. Nous nous sommes amusés a tuer tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de notre route : en commençant par les criminels pour "s'amuser" et en même temps faire régner la justice puis les agents du F.B.I. en passant par les employés de Yotsuba qui nous gênaient et pour finir ton père qui a finis dans le lot.

Tout ce que tu avait a faire était d'accepter la proposition de Ryuk, les yeux d'un shinigami contre la moitié de ta vie et de me garder dans ton esprit, de m'écouter et de penser très fort que Kira et L étaient ennemis. Pourtant c'était aussi simple que cela. Même la petite imbécile d'Amane voulais t'aider à le tuer, elle avait les "yeux". Mais tu n'en faisait qu'a ta tête. Pardon, je voulais dire à "ton cœur". Dès que tu t'es retourner pendant les examens pour observer a qui le professeur avait fait la remarque, j'ai bien senti que ton cœur s'était complètement libéré de sa coquille. Tu l'as vu et ton cœur as directement pencher pour lui, même si tu ne savais pas encore qui il était. Je l'ai senti, il explosait tel un feux d'artifice.

Une semaine après, 3 petit mots murmuré a ton oreille et voila que tu me mettait de coté dans ton esprit. Par chance, j'ai pu te contrôler a temps afin que tu ne te jette pas sur lui, devant tout le monde, comme un Roméo transit qui venait de retrouver sa Juliette. Pff, c'était tellement pathétique. Je pensait même que tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu as dit que tu abandonnait le Death Note, même si c'était pour le bien de cette mini bimbo. Quand tu m'a abandonner, j'ignorai se ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre toi et lui.

Je ne l'ai su que dans l'hélicoptère, quand tu m'a récupéré et franchement je ne savais plus quoi trop pensé. Tu l'aimais ou tu voulais le tuer. Remarque, t'en as fait des folies, comme cette confession que tu l'aime, que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui et que si c'était vraiment toi Kira, il devrait te tuer. J'ai franchement bien cru que tu voulais absolument poursuivre ta conquête du nouveau monde quand tu lui a fait ton plus beau sourire devant ses yeux magnifiques qui commençaient a se fermés a jamais. Mais c'était sans pénsé que c'était moi. Je pensais que tu l'oublierais vite. Que dalle, tu repensais à lui 3 jours après. Il n'a jamais quitter ton cœur, hein Light ? Nous avons fais le yo-yo le cœur et moi. Et maintenant, regarde toi, Light. Assume tes conneries. Tu aurait pu accomplir ton destin avec moi.

En tout cas il y a une seule chose que je dois te dire Light. Et cette chose c'est merci. Merci de m'avoir créé, merci de m'avoir montré des souffrances et la mort de beaucoup de personnes, en fin de compte c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Le fait que Matsuda t'ai tiré dessus arrange les choses entre ton coeur et moi. A présent nous devons nous séparé et tout cas je me suis bien amusé. Mais n'espère pas une seule chose Light. Cet homme, tu ne le rejoindra jamais. C'est encore une chose que Ryuk t'avais dit au début : quand tu mourra, tu n'aura pas accès au paradis, ni en enfer. Même dans la mort, tu va être séparé de celui que tu a aimé. Tu voulais être le Dieu d'un nouveau monde mais finalement, c'est "lui" ton monde. Adieu à jamais, Light Yagami.

* * *

Alors comment c'était ? Bof, ça va, ou vous avez connu pire ?


End file.
